


Prank Wars #TeamColby

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Childhood Friends, Everyone loves Colby Brock, F/M, M/M, Passing out prank, Prank Wars, solby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Colby had a bad habit of passing out.





	Prank Wars #TeamColby

Colby had a bad habit of passing out. It had started when he was five. He had been on the playground at school when he had felt dizzy and exhausted. That was when it happened. All he remembered was suddenly waking up surrounded by blaring sirens and crowds of people. After many tests, the doctors finally let him go home with a casual, “we don’t fucking know.” Those were not the exact words, but to Colby’s parents, it was basically what they said. 

The passing out continued, almost every other month. After seven more hospital trips, Colby’s parents decided to just say fuck you to the doctors and stopped taking him. The passing out didn’t stop, year after year it continued. It ended up being a constant thing that Colby just endured. Pretty soon after, not only Colby, but also his parents, started recognizing the signs. Colby noticed the dizziness that grew immensely a few minutes before passing out. He told his parents one day and low and behold, it happened. He fainted right in front of his brother. 

When Colby first became friends with Sam, he had told him about his episodes. Because the friendship was new, and Colby had just sprung the information up on him, Sam didn’t really believe Colby when he said that he constantly passed out. A few weeks later, Sam found himself sobbing over an unconscious Colby while Sam’s parents dialed 911. The day after, the Golbach family sat down with the Brock’s to discuss what they should do when Colby passes out. 

The conversation played out similar to this. 

“Colby passes out often, as you now know. He’s been doing it since he was five and no one really knows why. Apparently, according to the doctors, it’s not too much of a concern. We do have some rules though.”    
  
The list was as followed. 

  1. When Colby passes out, try to elevate his legs 
  2. Loosen any restrictive clothing 
  3. Make sure he is flat on his back (if not, roll him over so he is)
  4. Attempt to catch him if you see him falling
  5. Try to wake him up
  6. If he is out for more than five minutes, call an ambulance
  7. If he is about to faint, these following things will most definitely happen
  * Confusion
  * Dizziness or lightheadedness
  * Nausea
  * Slow pulse
  * Difficulty hearing
  * Sweating
  * Yawning
  * Blurred vision
  * Pale, sweaty, or flush color
  * Feeling hot
  * Weakness
  * Headache
  * Shortness of breath
  * Shaking or trembling
  * Seeing spots
  * Hypervelting
  * Bluish tint to the skin
  1. When Colby wakes up, don’t let him get up quickly, he will pass out again
  2. Fruit juice is good for after he is aware of his surroundings
  3. Always call someone when he passes out

The news that Colby wasn’t lying about passing out concerned Sam more than he would have liked to admit. Not only did it frighten Sam, it also scared his parents. Knowing that Colby would most likely pass out at their house again, they made sure to child proof their house to make sure that Colby wouldn’t get hurt when he did pass out. 

Almost three weeks later, Colby was staying at Sam’s when it happened again. They were sitting on the couch watching tv when Sam noticed the bluish tint to Colby’s cheeks. 

“Colby?” Sam asked making Colby sluggishly look at him.    
  
That was when Sam noticed how dazed his best friend looked. Not only that, but he also noticed how bad Colby was shaking.    
  
Immediately, Sam moved closer to him, gently placing his hand on Colby’s.    
  
“Colby, you look like you’re about to pass out. Are you alright?” Sam asked softly, his tone concerned. 

Colby went to nod but stopped when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Pretty soon, Sam noticed Colby’s eyes roll back into his head. 

“Colby!” 

~~~~

Colby snapped out of his thoughts as he scrolled past another comment on his latest prank video. 

‘ _ You should do the passing out prank on Sam and the ex roommates!’  _ It stated. 

Colby sighed as he realized he had never told the fans about his problem. At the same time, he really wanted to do the prank. He had lived with the roommates for a little over two years. They had quickly learned about him passing out when five days after moving in, he had fainted in front of all of them. Sam had explained to them what was happening while trying to wake Colby up as well as calling Colby’s parents. After waking up, Sam had explained everything to Colby. How the roommates were freaking out, how Elton had tried many times to call the police while the other roommates asked constantly if it was a prank. They stopped asking though when Sam had screamed at them and told them to shut up so Sam could talk to Colby’s parents. 

Colby had laughed slightly when hearing the story. He had laughed even more when the roommates profusely apologized for not believing him. 

After that, the roommates learned how to take care of Colby, just in case Sam wasn’t there when it happened. 

That night was spent with Colby debating whether to do the prank or not. By morning rolled around, Colby found himself excited for the prank. 

Colby found himself running around his apartment decorating for a surprise party. The party would have been the best place to do the prank. All of the ex roommates would be there and no one would suspect anything. As well multiple places to prank the camera. Colby sat down on his couch before looking around at all of the work he had just accomplished. Finally, Colby pulled his phone out of his pocket. He hesitated for a moment, his mind whirling. With a sigh, he opened the messenger app and texted the group chat.

"Party at my house. Be here by eight."


End file.
